<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rocking Lapland by Vinushuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849537">Rocking Lapland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka'>Vinushuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocalyptica on the move [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apocalyptica (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu is travelling in the northern parts of Finland and Norway with his fiancé Johanna in between Apocalyptica shows at Joensuu and Oulu. At Oulu Qstock festival he spends some quality time with Franky and ends up in trouble with Eicca after arranging a surprise on stage with Franky. After Qstock Perttu has to hurry back home to meet Anna, who may be pregnant again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perttu Kivilaakso/Eicca Toppinen, Perttu Kivilaakso/Franky Perez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apocalyptica on the move [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reindeer on the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watch out for that beast on the right!... Oh fuck, those guys are stubborn. Why don’t they just jump off the road and return to the forest where they belong!” I swore frustrated and furious. My driver and fiancé Johanna acted more like an adult and kept amazingly calm although we had driven already about ten miles behind these two reindeer on a narrow dirt road. They had no intention to let us pass. Every time we tried, they turned right in front of us letting us admire their lovely hairy butts.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we take a break”, Johanna proposed. “You seem to be a bit uptight today.”</p>
<p>She was right. I had been anxious and irritated for the last two days. It all started on Thursday morning after a well slept night and I couldn’t understand why. Up to that point our holiday trip in Lapland and Norway had been magnificent.</p>
<p>      We had travelled around 3000 miles in six days after starting from Joensuu, where Apocalyptica performed at Ilosaari Rock on 18<sup>th</sup> of July. We drove to Tanafjord in Norway, from there to North Cape to see the Barents Sea opening in front of our eyes, to Alta to admire 6000-year-old rock paintings and then returned to Finland. Our trip was relaxing and refreshing after the bustle of the southern parts of the country. Lapland was always quiet and calm, if one didn’t consider the reindeer and sheep in Norway that turned up in front of your car out of nowhere and stayed there just for fun.</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe it’s best to pull over… There’s a small forest road coming soon, let’s stop there”, I said after checking the navigator. The main road was so narrow that it was better to park off the road not to block any other vehicle.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you should give a call to Anna to check that everything’s okay with her and Lumi. She seems to have some kind of mental connection with you…”, Johanna proposed to my surprise after she had parked the car.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about the same thing”, I agreed and stepped out of the car to stretch my back and legs. I noticed a log lying on the ground nearby, so I sat down on it and selected Anna’s number hoping the signal strength was good enough to make a call. Johanna was discreet and walked back to the main road to check what our reindeer friends were doing after we had vanished from their sight.</p>
<p>“Hi Anna and greetings from Lapland. We’re in the middle of nowhere having a break right now. How are you and Lumi doing?”</p>
<p>“Lumi’s fine… “, Anna said but fell silent after that.</p>
<p>“And what about you?”, I demanded to know remembering how difficult it was for Anna to ask for help even if she needed it.</p>
<p>“I’m worried. I started to bleed yesterday morning, but I don’t know what it means. It’s early for my period to begin…”, Anna finally admitted.</p>
<p>“That’s scary. I still remember the shock when you had a bleed at the early stages of your pregnancy. I’ve never been so scared in my life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the feeling was mutual…”</p>
<p>      Suddenly I remembered what happened to me couple of days ago. I’d had this short amnesia about what happened on Midsummer’s Eve, but the memories started coming back to me when I was in bed with Johanna resting after our lovemaking. It was painful to remember the uncontrolled passion that overrode my reason, the need to make love with Anna for the last time before everything would be lost forever, Anna’s voice in my head whispering how much she loved me, that she wanted to have a baby with me. All of that felt disturbing and out of place now, when I was with Johanna. Had I succeeded in what Anna wished for?</p>
<p>“What if you’re pregnant again?” I whispered after putting two and two together.</p>
<p>“What makes you think so?” Anna asked carefully.</p>
<p>“I remembered a while ago what happened on Midsummer’s Eve. We made love that night, didn’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we did… I’m so sorry… I’ve messed things up once again”, Anna regretted breaking into tears.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry, we did what we did together. From what I remember, our lovemaking was heavenly. I thought at first that it was a dream, not real memories.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a dream, I can assure you, and it really was heavenly”, Anna said both smile and tears in her voice.</p>
<p>“I guess there’s nothing much we can do but to wait and hope for the best”, I told Anna to make her feel better.</p>
<p>“What are you hoping for?” Anna asked in her straightforward manner and blew her nose.</p>
<p>“Err, it doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl. Both will do”, I replied not even considering other options.</p>
<p>“You always make me happy! Thanks for that”, Anna said. “When will you be back at Helsinki?”</p>
<p>“We will drive back on Sunday after performing at Oulu Q-Stock festival on Saturday. I can come and see you on Monday, if that’s okay for you.”</p>
<p>“Monday’s fine for me… Ah, there’s one good news that I need to tell you. Yusuke got the results of the DNA-tests and it turned out that the girl they found in Japan really is his daughter. He’s travelling to Japan on Monday to meet the officials and the family.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s great news! Please send him my regards and wish him good luck with the meetings.”</p>
<p>“Will do, and drive carefully”, Anna promised.</p>
<p>      I had to breathe deep couple of times to clear my head after the call. I couldn’t tell anything about this to Johanna yet. There was no need to make her worry about our situation before we knew if Anna was pregnant or not.  </p>
<p>“The reindeer vanished into the woods as soon as we stopped. They probably won’t disturb us anymore”, Johanna remarked when she returned to the car. “Was everything okay with Anna?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s alright and Lumi too… I can drive the rest of the way. I feel much better now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fanservice with Franky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We arrived at Oulu late on Friday evening and checked into the hotel where also Eicca was staying with his wife Kirsi. They had flown to Oulu earlier on Friday and were planning to stay there also on Sunday enjoying some adult quality time together and seeing friends and colleagues. As I had promised to Anna, I was planning to drive back to Helsinki on Sunday.</p>
<p>      For once, the Finnish summer weather was favorable for an outdoor festival like Qstock. When we woke up on Saturday morning, the sun was shining, the sky was blue with occasional puffs of clouds sailing on it and it was warm. After the breakfast Apocalyptica team had a short meeting about the final details of our show that was scheduled for Saturday afternoon. Franky, Mikko and Paavo had arrived earlier that morning so they participated too.</p>
<p>      When the meeting was over, I asked if I could have a word with Franky in private. I desperately needed some male company after spending a week on the road with Johanna. Kirsi had reserved Eicca to herself, so I had to settle with Franky, which in fact was a very nice prospect. I wanted to make love with a certain cave man Franky, who had now and then turned up at my doorstep instead of the regular, groomed version of him.</p>
<p>“You look irresistible, dear caveman”, I purred and stroke Franky’s rough cheek when we were finally alone in his hotel room.</p>
<p>“I saved the stubble especially for you”, Franky murmured while he pushed his hands into my hair and kissed my face here and there.  </p>
<p>“Judging by your Instagram posts, you had a great time with the reindeer”, Franky grinned and grabbed my T-shirt to pull it over my head. When he had done that, he stripped off his own shirt and tossed it on the floor on top of mine.</p>
<p>“They almost managed to drive me insane but Johanna saved me”, I confessed admiring Franky’s muscular body in front of me.</p>
<p>“Jeez, I’ve missed this sight”, I whispered and reached out my hand to caress his chest.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too, my angel”, Franky sighed and pulled me into his arms. The sadness in his voice told me that he was again worrying about the separation that loomed ahead of us.</p>
<p>“We’re here now, that’s all that matters”, I whispered resting my cheek on Franky’s chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat and feel his hands sliding down to my behind pulling me closer. “Please take me to bed.”</p>
<p>      In a second, Franky scooped me into his lap, carried me onto his double bed and stripped off my jeans. After doing that he undressed himself and handed me a condom.</p>
<p>“Please, put this on me. My hands are shaking too much.”</p>
<p>I did his bidding although my hands were shaking almost as much as his.</p>
<p>“I have some lube in my pocket”, I told Franky after seeing Franky’s handsome weapon. I’d never seen him so turned on as right now.</p>
<p>When Franky had dug up the lube from my jeans pocket and spread some on me, we were ready to go.</p>
<p>“Please take it slowly. It’s been a while since I did this.”</p>
<p>      Franky tried his best to be gentle with me, but at some stage he just forgot everything around us. He kept calling me his angel and smothered my skin with his kisses. His stubble scraped my skin red, but I didn’t care. I was his, at this moment, right now…</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>       Our gig on the main stage started in the afternoon at five o’clock. I was still kind of high when we arrived at the festival area and registered in. I just couldn’t get my eyes off Franky and his strong tattooed arms. Every time his dark eyes met mine, Franky smiled at me and made me want to rush back into his arms.</p>
<p>       I think we were somewhere in the middle of our set and had just started playing Slow Burn, when I did something that surprised even myself. Franky approached me with his microphone and gazed me straight in the eye with a look that that couldn’t be mistaken. I stopped playing, stepped in front of him and gave a kiss on his rough cheek. The audience applauded and Franky blinked, but didn’t even get confused enough to miss any words of our song. After that I stepped back and started playing again as if nothing had happened. Eicca gave me high brows but didn’t say anything, yet…</p>
<p>“What was that kiss about? Was it fan service or what?” Eicca hissed into my year when we were bowing to the audience after the show.</p>
<p>“Yeah, fanservice indeed. Remember, when we used to kiss in public just for the fun of it! Are we now too old for that?” I replied feeling offended. Long gone were the days, when we did just about anything in front of the cameras.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not too old but you should have warned us beforehand”, Eicca finished his scolding when we were returning to the backstage.</p>
<p>“From now on Eicca wants us to warn beforehand if we’re going to kiss on the stage”, I told Franky loud enough for everybody to hear.</p>
<p>“What about backstage? Did he say anything about that?” Franky asked and winked an eye at me.</p>
<p>“Come to think of it, he didn’t”, I replied and gave Franky a wet kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>“That’s not good enough”, Franky complained and grabbed me into his arms to kiss me properly.</p>
<p>“Please stop that! You’re making me feel like an idiot!”, Eicca snapped at us and turned to walk away. “Have a nice evening.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t provoke him like that. He’s just trying to act like an adult”, Franky murmured caressing my cheek.</p>
<p>“I hate being an adult!” I muttered.</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Concerns and hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive from Oulu to Helsinki took about eight hours including pitstops. No wonder I was fed up with driving, when we arrived at Helsinki, although we had taken turns. I left Johanna at her apartment and headed home to take care of the usual chores like doing laundry and shopping groceries. We agreed that we would have our regular riding session again on next Tuesday afternoon.</p><p>       I had plenty to think about after all the things I had experienced during our Lapland tour with Johanna and my bandmates. I was surprised how hungry I had been for Franky although I had a completely satisfactory love life with Johanna. I had somehow imagined that I could settle down with a woman and forget my male relationships, but now I started to doubt that. Maybe I needed Eicca and Franky more than I cared to admit.</p><p>      The second item on my list of concerns was my reaction, when Anna told me about her problem. The hope of having a second child with her was overwhelming. I couldn’t stop thinking about it since our call on Friday. Although I was desperate to know what Anna’s situation was, I didn’t want to disturb her on Saturday or Sunday, because she was most probably spending time with Yusuke before his trip to Japan.</p><p>      My anxiety grew so strong on Sunday evening that I decided to send her a message telling that I was back home and asking how she was. To my relief, Anna replied almost immediately.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back! I’m fine at the moment. The bleeding has stopped but I haven’t made a pregnancy test yet. I couldn’t share the moment with you last time, but now I’d like you to be there, when we get the result”, she wrote making my heart skip a beat.</p><p>“I could come early, like nine o’clock tomorrow morning. Isn’t it best to do the test first thing in the morning?”</p><p>“Yes, I think so. Let’s do as you proposed. And let’s hope for the best.”</p><p>“Ok, see you then.”</p><p>       I must admit that I didn’t sleep much that night. My brain kept speculating about the possible outcomes and their consequences, but there were two things I was sure about: If the result was positive, I would be in a mess like never before, but in spite of that, I wanted it more than anything. If the result was negative, I was ready to try again as soon as possible.</p><p>      On Monday morning I had a hasty breakfast and after that rushed on my way to Anna’s house. Anna was already on the porch tending her plants, when I parked on her curb.</p><p>“Good morning, did you sleep well”, she grinned and gave me a hug.</p><p>“To be honest, no”, I admitted. “Let’s go straight into the business, I can’t bear this excitement anymore.”</p><p>“In fact, I already made the test, but we need to wait for the result for 15 minutes still.</p><p>“Jeez, how can you be so calm. Look at my hands, they’re shaking!”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been in this situation before… By the way, how was your show at Qstock?” Anna asked while watering the abundant pelargonium baskets hanging on her porch.</p><p>“Err, there was a little incident… I kissed Franky on stage, when we were playing Slow Burn.”</p><p>“Wow, that was a bold move! How did Eicca take it?”</p><p>“He was ok with it until we returned backstage and kissed again. That’s when he got pissed off and left. I don’t know what went into me…”</p><p>“You shouldn’t tease him like that. He’s your best friend when going gets rough. I think you should apologize him”, Anna reminded me of the life’s realities.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I should”, I said glancing at my watch.</p><p>“We can go inside now”, Anna said when she was ready with the watering operation. “Would you like to check out the result yourself first?”</p><p>“What should I look for?”, I asked feeling a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“A blue line across the small window in the test stick.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s do it “, I said and opened the door for Anna, who had her hands full, carrying a watering can and a bottle of fertilizer.</p><p>Anna put the things down on the kitchen worktop and headed to the bathroom to pick up the tester.</p><p>“This is the moment. I hope you’re ready”, Anna mumbled, removed the tester cover and handed the stick to me. “What does it say?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>